


Westallen College AU Preview Part 2

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light-smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Another preview for your peepers.





	Westallen College AU Preview Part 2

"Yeah, that is true. I've met a lot of girls Iris, and they've all been the same, but you're different, why is that?"

"Maybe because I'm the only girl you've met who's like that."

Barry laughs, "Maybe it's because I was meant to be with you."

She smiles and turns to kiss him on the lips, it was quick but passionate. When she breaks away, Barry's eyes are still closed like he just relived the kiss. "Can I get another one?" Barry asks.

She nods her head and positions herself on top of him. She leans in but Barry meets her midway, he cups her face and sits up. Iris slowly wraps her legs around his waist and puts her hands up to play with hairs on the back of his neck. Barry's tongue gradually makes her way into hers and she obliges putting more effort into the kiss. 

He's working on getting the romper she's wearing off of her while Iris is just smiling at his struggling. She leads his hand to the straps and he pulls as the first half falls off. He grins in satisfaction. Now it's Iris' turn. She takes off his shirt without a problem and her hand automatically goes to his abs. He laughs and she asks, "What?" 

"You have a thing for abs, don't you?"

"Shut up!" she says and starts kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
